A State Military Christmas
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Yep, that time of the year! And our favorite brothers are snowed inside Winry's house. Ed throws a fit, Al lost his head, Roy's sleep, Hughes is being dramatic, Alex is checking himself out!...Wait checking himself out? **Rating May change from K  to T**
1. Chapter 1: This is Madness

A State Military Christmas

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)_

"UGH it's been DAYS we've been STUCK IN HERE!" Ed stormed around inside Winry's house. Al sat down with Winry's dog petting him, as Roy Mustang was knocked out on the couch near the fireplace snoring, "Don't worry Ed the snow will melt soon and it's not Christmas yet…" Al paused for a moment counting how many more days til Christmas on his fingers.

Ed grumbled and continued to throw a fit, "We have at least six more days' brother." Al held up six fingers as Ed threw his shoe at his baby brother. Winry came into the living room from the kitchen holding a tray of hot chocolate and began to pass the cups out.

Maes Hughes and Riza Hawkeye was sitting in the corner playing chess, Hughes sighed at his losing streak as the blonde haired women smirked, "Ahh, another win for me huh, Hughes?"

Hughes had a grim look on his face and mumbled under his breath. Ed walked up the stairs to see Alex admiring himself in the mirror, "Oh, just great…just great…" sighing he walked back down stairs and pretended he saw nothing and sat down where his brother was leaning against him.

Hughes began to cry dramatically knocking the chess table over, "Oh! How I miss my daughter!" he hugged the picture of his daughter close to him, "She would always say, Daddy you can do it! I have faith in you." Riza's eye twitched at the man _**'Over dramatic as usual…I'm surprised Roy hasn't told him to shut up…oh that's right…he's knocked out sleep…'**_sighing Riza took a sip of her hot chocolate and thanked Winry for the warm drink.

Winry sat down next to Al and Ed playing with the dog. Alex came down the steps with a mirror in his hand pumping his muscles up, "Ah, boy…here comes Armstrong…" Ed said under his breath.

"Don't worry so much Ed, the snow will be gone and as Al said Christmas will be here in no time!" Winry said to the short blonde teen. Roy's snoring became increasingly irritating to Ed. Turning around Ed snatched Al's head off his shoulders and threw it at Roy's face, abruptly waking him out of his sleep.

_**~~Ahh what a wonderful day to write Christmas stories that'll bring everyone together…right? Well…Ed seems to disagree strongly but, I don't really care what shorty thinks! Hahaha, I know funny moment to end the story. I apologize. (The Chapters of the Special's will not be long. Also check out my YYH Special called "A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays") Well until next time, Peace! And I shall continue to finish up on the specials readers!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Drunk Man's Song

A State Military Christmas

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)_

It was day two of being stuck in Winry's house with everyone. Ed was sleeping beside Al who stayed up after being given his head back by Roy, "What day is it…?" Roy asked irritably glaring at Ed thinking of a way to get the alchemist back.

Winry got up walking to the other room to look at the calendar, "The 21st…" everyone sighed hanging their heads low. A strange noise then began to erupt from Al's body, looking around nervously Al tried to quiet the noise that was coming from him, "Care to explain Alphonse?" as soon he looked up Riza was staring right into his face.

"Uhh…well…" Al nervously started off but before he could finish kittens started to pop out from his armored body. Roy kicked off Al's head causing it to hit Hughes in the back of his head, "Hmph, thought so, cats."

Hughes rubbed the back of his head and picked up Al's head rolling it to the right, "You didn't have to kick it at me Roy." Hughes continued to be over dramatic.

"Pose." Armstrong continued to be a show off in the mirror, "Pose, and strike another poser. Yes, this sexy body! My Christmas present to anyone who swoons over me!" sparkles began to erupt from his body, Winry's eyes twitched, _**'Oh, god please let the snow melt quickly so I can kick some of these people out…'**_ she walked into the kitchen, "I need to get drunk off of anything and quick before I lose my mind…"

Roy walked away from Al, "I need egg nog…lots and lots of egg nog." Riza looked at Roy as he made his way to the kitchen then turned her attention to Al and sighed, "You know Ed is going to be mad at you for having all these kittens..." Ed drooled from his mouth as he snored.

_****Hour's Later****_

Roy stumbled around with a paper pirate hat one, "Arrgh! I'mma gonna have ya walk the plank!" he began to get the hiccups. Winry tumbled down the steps with a pirate hat on and a wooden sword in her hand, "Hiccup, AYE challenges thee to thou dual!"

Riza's eye twitched as Hughes ran around with a lamp shade on his head, "WEEEEE!" Armstrong whipped out a mic and began to sing Hello Kitty song, "I'm just going to go to sleep now…and this will all just be a dream…all of it…all of it…" lying in a fetal position Riza began to rock back and forth.

Ed chased Al around the house throwing anything he can get his hands on at him, "I said I was sorry brother!" Al screamed as most of the things thrown at him landed inside his empty armor the cats were scattered everywhere and about three of them were clinging themselves to Ed, "I don't give a living crap if it was an accident or not! You're gonna get it this time Al!"

_**~~ LOL! This is true madness indeed. I would never wanna be stuck in a room filled with crazy pplz, unfortunately Ed was and this is the price he paid. (Check out my YYH Special called "A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays") Well until next time, Peace! And I shall continue to finish up on the specials readers!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	3. Chapter 3: No, This Is SPARTA!

A State Military Christmas

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)_

It was December 22 and the feeling of being trapped was driving everyone insane. Ed looked out the window and the snow was half way up the window sighing he turned his head to the fireplace. Roy was reading a book comfortably near the fireplace with Riza's head resting on his shoulders and one of the kittens' on his leg sleeping.

"Be careful Al!" Ed turned his head to see his brother and Winry stumble out of the kitchen with multiple bowls of milk. "Sorry Winry…" they both sat the bowls down near each kitten. Hearing a purring noise Ed looked down at his leg to see a kitten rubbing itself against his leg, smiling Ed picked up the kitten, "Your kinda cute ya, know…?"

Armstrong and Hughes were playing with the other kittens' in the corner. Winry walked over to Ed sluggishly with Al trailing behind her. They both plopped down near him, "I'm glad to see you're getting along with the kitten Ed" Al said happily.

The day seemed to go on quietly without activity going on. Ed was getting irritable and began to tap his finger against the table. Winry had grabbed a hold of Al's head and feel asleep wearing it, on the other hand the kittens continued to climb in and out of Al's armor.

Roy closed his book abruptly and sat it down in his lap, "Edward?" Ed turned his head with a dark grim look on his face, "What….." Roy paused for a moment without turning his head, "Are you a cotton headed ninny muggins?"

Before Roy knew it he was hit upside the head with Winry's wooden pirate sword, "Does that answer your darn question?" a huge red throbbing knot grew on his head, "…" his eyes twitched _**'I guess that's what I get. I'mma get him back.' **_

_**~~ Short chapter sorry if you was looking forward to it being long, I've also decided to extend the length of the story up to 6 chapters. (Check out my YYH Special called "A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays") Well until next time, Peace! And I shall continue to finish up on the specials readers!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	4. Chapter 4: I Scream, You Scream

A State Military Christmas

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)_

Ed's eyes practically melted onto the calendar, "23rd…23rd…ONLY THE 23?" Roy mumbled to himself about Ed, "What…did ya say….?" Roy looked at him with a deadly glare.

Al walked around without a head bumping into everyone. The cats constantly poked their heads up where Al's head previously sat at. Riza and Winry played cards with Armstrong sitting in front of the stair case, "Go fish…." Winry pouted sighing sadly as she lost a fourth time, "When will this bad luck end!"

Riza rested her chin on Winry's shoulder whispering, "Never….never….you shall continue to lose…" Winry's hand filled with her cards whacked Riza in the face, "Gotcha! Take that bad luck charm!" scrambling off Riza rubbed her face and chased Winry around the house like a crazed women.

Armstrong flexed his muscles, "I guess I officially won. Nobody can best the Armstrong family! Therefore card playing runs in our blood!" Ed looked up without taking the calendar off his face, "DAMMIT CARD PLAYING DOES NOT RUN IN YOUR FAMILY!"

Irritably Ed slouched in the arm chair he was resting in _**'Man…this nightmare has to end…' **_Winry and Riza both came to a halt behind Ed's chair. Tiptoeing closer to him, "RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR" the scream combined sky rocketing Ed out of his seat sending him running and jumping into Al's empty armor, "What happened? What the…? What's going on, Ed?"

_**~~ Very short chapter sorry for not posting this chap yesterday...Last minute Christmas shopping for my puppies :D **__**I've also decided to extend the length of the story up to 6 chapters. Well until next time, Peace! And I shall continue to finish up on the specials readers! Also Happy Holiday's To All My Readers! R&R (Read & Review OOORRR (in my case) Rest & Relax. Lol) Oh, and warning, I. WILL. NOT. BE. POSTING. ANY. CHAPTER. TO. ANY. OF. MY. STORIES. Another disappiontment, I once again apologize :(**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Oh, Hell No…

A State Military Christmas

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)_

Al plopped down near Roy and poked him continuously, "Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy…" as Al continued to be a bother to Roy, Armstrong grabbed the calendar, "Hey, everyone it's the 24th today."

Ed jumped up excitedly and ran over to Armstrong peaking around his masculine body. Armstrong looked down to see Ed trying to take a look at the calendar, "See right here…" he placed his huge finger close to today's date. Ed jumped up and down in excitement and pounced on Winry shaking her like a mad man.

"WINRY!" she snored as he continued to talk to her, "TOMORROW WE SHALL BE SET FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hughes eyes twitched _**'And Ed has finally lost it…at least Al is still in contact…Roy…I think he's gonna lose it…' **_

Hughes gaze shifted from Ed's madness to Roy irritable face, "Please. Maes. Stop. Him. Please…." Hughes tapped Armstrong on the shoulder and pointed to Al. "Oh. I see well of course I'll take care of this for you." Armstrong happily made his way over to the two and grabbed Roy slinging him over his shoulder.

Roy took this as a threat and started to throw a tantrum, "ALEX YOU DUMB ASS LET ME DOWN! YOU DAMN IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BRAIN MADE OUT OF?" Armstrong ignored Roy's ranting and walked to the kitchen.

Hawkeye looked at everyone for a split second and turned her head to the window watching the snow melt which quickened with the sun out and shining, "Well, this is a serious WON'T DO for next year's Christmas…"

The sun set as the madness within Rockbell residence got worse and worse by the second. Hawkeye closed the curtains with a bright smile on her face. Knowing that tomorrow was Christmas day put her mind at ease.

_**~~ I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I was so hooked on playing Saints Row The Third...I promise to never do that again…I'll also finish up the YYH Christmas special…don't be mad with me pweaze T.T (Check out my YYH Special called "A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays") Well until next time, Peace! And I shall continue to finish up on the specials readers!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Greetings Insanity

A State Military Christmas

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST)_

The day everyone truly waited for had finally came, though the days of being locked in drove them insane. Ed was somehow sleeping upside down against the wall, Winry was sleeping to the left side of him. Al was sleep closer to the Christmas tree with ornaments hanging on him and the cats sleeping around him.

Roy fell asleep next to the fireplace with Riza by his side. Armstrong slept with the mirror close by him and Hughes was knocked out near the check-board area. A knock was heard upon the door.

Ed's face began to twitch at the sound of the knock opening his eyes half way only to close them again. Al lifted up his head looking around to see that everyone was sleep, "Uh, Ed…Edward…"

Al tried to be as quiet as he could trying to not disturb the others sleep, "Psst…Ed…" leaning to the right Ed fell down making a loud thump scaring Winry, "WHO SAY WHA NOW?" the doorbell was rung again.

Groggily Winry stood up rubbing her eyes before looking out the peep hole, "Who is it…?" silence grew outside of the residence sighing Winry opened the door to find that it was almost all of their friends along with the other half of the state military, "Merry Christmas!"

Winry looked at everyone outside and passed out in the front door way. Mrs. Hughes peeked out from behind Catherine, "Oh dear…We should take her inside…" Catherine picked her up putting her arm over her shoulder.

Everyone made their way in, "Merry…!" Al looked up seeming to be the only one awake, "Christmas….?" Catherine twitched a little bit sitting Winry on the couch, "Well…I knew we shouldn't have left you all alone…"

_**~~ Last chapter…kinda rushed sorry. Happy New Year's, my present to all of ya'll. Btw I will work on my YYH Special tomorrow and finish it…excuse my slacking. (Check out my YYH Special called "A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays") Well until next time, Peace! And I shall continue to finish up on the specials readers!**_

_**Yours truly, TheWildFool2011~~**_


End file.
